A Timeless Tail
by flowerpower95
Summary: Zoey Stackhouse, after breaking off a four year relationship with her high school sweet heart, who could no longer handle her having these unique gifts. She decides to go on a holiday to go and visit her most beloved cousin's Sookie and Jason Stackhouse, in need of a breakaway form the heart ache and remembrance of the past finds happiness in the most unexpected circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

1

A time less tail

Zoey Stackhouse, after breaking off a four year relationship with her high school sweet heart, who could no longer handle _**her**_ having these unique gifts. She decides to go on a holiday to go and visit her most beloved cousin's Sookie and Jason Stackhouse, in need of a breakaway form the heart ache and remembrance of the past finds, love, happiness and friendships in the most unexpected circumstances.

 _I'm sick and tired of this place! I can't take it, every were I look I see him! I see all our memories, when I leave the house, I see him walking down the street in the supermarkets, I can't take it anymore. Zoey thinks to herself tears running down her cheek._

 _It has been a month now since the breakup and what have I gotten to show myself for being better off? Nothing that is what!_

 _He is having the time of his life and I'm wasting away laying here in my bedroom, doing what? I ask myself. Crying over a guy who does not derive you or your love._

NO I'm done with this Zoey says out loud to herself. Pulling out her Cell phone and phoning the one person who has always been there for her.

(Phone ringing)

"Hello?" Answers a sleepy Sookie.

"Hey Sook it's me Zo I was wondering if I can come stay by you and gran for a while?" Askes Zoey with a voice cracking up from the all night crying.

"Zo, are you okay?" Ask Sookie realizing who has woken her up at this early hour.

"N-not really Sook, I need to get away from here…"

"Then get on a plain and come here Zo you know you always welcome to come over, and I've missed my baby cousin."

"Thanks Sook I'll be in town by tomorrow."

"Love you Zo. See yah soon!" Sookie Climes.

Well now that that is sorted I better start packing. I say out loud pulling myself out of the bed and going over to my closet and throwing all my clothes onto my bed. I go out to the passage way and Pull out the two biggest bags from the closet so that I and get all my things packed in.

Two hours later everything is packed in, now it's just time to inform my parents about my hasty decision in leaving.

It came to be quite a shock for them but they did not even try to stop me. They knew that whatever they wanted to say to me, I would already know it without them having to utter a word to me. I would always have an answer for them, even before they asked there question and they always gave me the best, try to compensate with me being well "odd", that was how it always went. It was also why they never pushed me to have friends and why they always made sure I got to visit my cousins a lot.

Sook and I were always very close and we used to have our own 'private' conversations with each other without anyone ever hearing a word from us. That always use to freak them all out, especially since when I was I kid I did not like to speak out loud. Too afraid to say the wrong thing, especially seeing how everyone always use to act around Sook, when she mentioned something she was not spouse to know about. So I only ever spoke out loud when there was something directly asked at me and I could not reply with a nod or a shake of the head. But over the years Sook helped me overcome that fear though.

* * *

My plane landed the next day around 6pm. Mom and Dad phoned ahead to a car dealership and got me a beautiful Yellow Mustang, (My Favourite car). I packed my bags into the boot of the car, then hit the road for the hour and a half drive to Sooks with my music blasting out the stereo from my favoured band 30 seconds to mars.

 _Lost in the city of angels  
Down in the comfort of strangers, I  
Found myself in the fire burnt hills  
In the land of a billion lights_

 _Bought my fate, straight from hell  
A second sight is paid off well  
For a mother, a brother and me  
The silver of the lake at night  
The hills of Hollywood on fire  
A boulevard of hope and dreams  
And streets made of desire…_

When I got to gran's house I was surprised to find all the lights on. I parked my car under a nearby tree and began to lug my bags towards the house when Sookie came running out of the house towards me, I dropped my bags and started to run towards her getting her half way. We had our arms around each other in inhuman speed that if you had blinked you would have missed it.

"How did you know I was outside?" I asked her still holding on to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Sookie asked laughing. "I could hear your music from down the street! So when it stopped I knew you were outside." Sookie says still laughing.

"Hey I can't help it, that is my Jam right there!" I replied in a laugh.

"Come on gran is waiting inside. You must be starving." Sook was still saying when she noticed my two very large bags.

"Are you moving in or something?" Sook asked eyeing the bags on our way to retrieve them.

"I thought you only visiting for a while Zo, not moving in!"

"Hey a girl never knows what she might need!" I said giving her a butt bump as we walk inside.

We just entered the house and sat my bags down at the foot of the stairs when I felt gran's arms going around me, and just like that I was sucked into her emotions; of _ **worry**_ over me, then _**love**_ and _**relief**_ soon surpassed that along with her thoughts. _Oh no something must have happened she is so thin! Looks like she has not been eating, luckily I went all out a big dinner!_

"No! Gran you shouldn't have done that!"

"I mean I was just looking forward to be here with you, Sookie and Jackson." I say giving gran a kiss on the cheek

" _Fuck! Zo you can't slip up like that! I mean even if it is with family, it does not mean I can be myself. No wonder Jake left me! Its cause you always talk about what he is thinking, reading him like a book without him ever having to say anything…" I scold myself tears starting to form in my eyes._

 _I look up and see Sookie staring at me fear all over her face, but as soon as she catches me staring she gives me a soft warm smile with and encouraging look, and then she sends me a privet message,_

" _Hey are you okay?"_

" _You want to talk later when gran is asleep?"_

" _Thanks Sook but I don't really want to talk about it." I say sarcastically_

 _And with that Sook starts up the conversation._

"Hey stop moaning Zo, you know gran she loves going overbroad whenever you guys come." Sook says coming closer to give gran a hug, and with that we headed to the dining room to have dinner.

After dinner Sook helped carry my bags up to my room, and left me to my unpacking. When I was done I headed to the bathroom to have a nice long shower, there after I dressed in my short shorts and spaghetti strapped shirt and headed to bed. As I lay my head down on the pillow I fall asleep.

* * *

I was awaken by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

I answer the phone not checking the caller ID

"Hello" I say half asleep.

"Hi Zo, it's me Jake…" the caller said and I sat up start staring at my phone's caller ID, and sure enough it was indeed my ex who I have not hear from since the breakup.

Taking a deep breath calming myself I put the phone back to my ear.

"What do you want Jake." I say cutting the crap he was busy with.

"I went over to your house today to see you and well… your mom told me that you had left two days ago, why did you not tell me that you were leaving?" Jake askes me with a cracking voice

"Why should I tell you what I do with my life, you are the one that left me after all. And what the hell were you at my house for? I say with a bitchy attitude.

"I… well… I was hoping to talk to you about us…" He stammers.

"Jake what the hell are you talking about there is no us, and after the way you broke my heart there will never ever be us again." I say screaming into the phone then hanging up before I can answer.

After the bazar phone call with Jake I head down stairs to see what everyone is up to.

"Oh good you up, I was wondering if I should be phoning a doctor to come see you." Gran stammers when she sees me walking into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about gran you saw me last night."

"Sweetheart is 4 in the afternoon." Gran says with concern in her voice.

"Oh well that's not too bad, that just means is have slept for 12 hours. Must be from the jet lag." I say trying to put gran at ease.

Gran hands me a cup of coffee, and as I take my first sip as she says.

"Sweetie it's Saturday, you have been asleep for two days now." Gran replies to me worry all over her face and I spray my coffee all over the kitchen floor and drop the cup that was in my hands making the coffee spill all over the floor.

"Fuck sorry gran, I'll go get the mop and clean up."

"No, its fine" she replies. "But sweaty are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah… sorry about that gran it just came to such a big shock to me that's all." I say rubbing my forehead as if all the answers lay buried there.

"Hey gran were is Sookie?" I ask her looking around trying to find her.

"Oh she got phoned in early this morning, one of her co-workers passed away during the night. Shame poor child."

"Wow that's terrible. Do you have any idea when she will be off though?" I ask curiously.

"Tonight around 1 am I think." Gran says scratching her head.

"Oh…. That's too bad I wanted to ask her something…" I say looking nervously around

"Well why don't you go over there sweetie. I'm sure she will be over the moon to see you." Gran replies giving me a big smile.

"Sure let me just go have a shower and change." I say giving gran a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs and with that I take a peek at grans head and get directions to Merlots.

Braking my own record speed I shower and change in under 15 minutes I run down the stairs grabbing my car keys off the counter will yelling my goodbye to gran.

As I put the keys into the ignition my Mustang starts to purr, I put on the aircon to full blast just as one of my other favourite bands starts playing, I put the sound to full blast so that everyone can hear it and I start to sing along.

 _Closer by the Chainsmokers_

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again_

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older…._

Just as the song comes to an end I stop outside of Merlots and find everyone who was sitting at the windows were now staring right at me, or well trying to seeing as the windows were all tinted up. I pull into an empty parking stop and turn the car off and climb out, shutting the door a bit loudly. "Shit" I mumble out under my breath, walking up to the door of Merlots.

When I open the door I find all eyes falling onto me, bracing myself and pull up my inner walls so none of their emotions will hit me. I walk over to the bar and was greeted by and bitchy ass bartender who was giving me the once over.

"Hi, welcome to Merlots what can I get you." The bartender asks in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, hi is Sookie here?" I ask the girl giving her my I don't give a fuck tone.

"Sookie! There's a young doe eyed chick here looking for yeha." She calls out.

"Who, the fuck are you calling doe eyed bitch?" I say giving the girl the evil eye.

But just before the girl could reply Sookie came out from the back, and threw her arms around me. "Zoey!" she exclaims pulling me even closer.

"Yeah it's me, gees Sook you acting as if I had died or something." I say trying to pull away from the embrace so that I could breath.

"Sorry Zo." Sook says dropping her one arm from around me. "It's just I was so worried about you, seeing as you did not wake up for two days!" she exclaims looking me over with her piercing eyes.

"Sook you know this bitch?" the girl asks looking me up and down with hateful eyes.

"Sure I do Terra. It's Zoey, as in my cousin who always use to come down to visit me when we were kids. She is here to visit gran and me for a bit." Sookie answers her smiling at the girl.

"Are you fucking kidding me or something, Sook is this really Zoey? She looks and acts nothing like the quiet girl I knew growing up." Terra says looking me once over again. "And she certainly does not dress the same." She says.

I look down at myself, I just grabbed the 1st comfortable thing I could find out of the closet and it just happen to be my black croptop (that was currently allowing everyone to have a look at my colourful tattoo that was running along my ribcage) and short denim shorts along with my high heels.

"What are you trying to say Terra?" I ask her with full on attitude.

"Well you dressed full on prude, as a child." She says puffing out her chest trying to intimidate me.

"You know what Terra I don't give a fuck what you think, cause you have stayed exactly the same since I last saw you." I say to her staring her down.

"And what is that spouse to mean miss priss?" she asks.

"You stayed a childish bitch." I say to her rolling my eyes while turning away to head to a nearby booth, but just as I turn Terra grabs a hold of my upper arm bring me back to face her.

I pull my arm away from her grip and walk up to face her. "Touch me again bitch and I'll will hurt you." I say in a very pissed off tone to Terra who instantly took a step back after I spoke. I turn away again now facing Sookie who has been standing behind me all the time has now also taken a step back it appears.

I head over to an open booth and slide in and Sookie hands me a menu. "You okay, Zo?" Sook asks coming to sit before me.

"Yeah fine, just irritated. Sorry Sook did not mean to bring you into this. It's just I was woken up by Jake phoning me asking to get back together with me after a whole month of radio silent from him, and then hearing I have been out for two days it's just very over whelming for me." I say to her putting my head into my palms.

"It's going to be fine I promise you." Sook says grabbing a hold of my hands and placing them into hers. I look up at her and find she is giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Sookie, it means a lot to me to have you by my side."

"Well Zo there is something I have to tell you, but promise me you won't freak out please, it's about Jason… His… well he has been arrested and taken in for questioning. He is a murder suspect."

"What? Jason as in your brother my cousin Jason, the one who can't even kill a fly has been arrested as a murder suspect? Are you kidding me or something Sookie?" I ask looking at her and searching through her head for any singes of a joke being played on me, but no there is none.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Sookie?" A man standing next to the bar calls out. Before Sookie could continue she looks up at the guy and smiles nodding in his direction just before getting up from the booth.

"You want to come over and say hi to Sam my boss?" She asks me before turning away.

"Yeah sure, but if Terra tries her shit on me again I will hurt her." I say to Sookie while giving Terra the evil eye, making her move further back from the counter of the bar and making Sookie laugh out loud.

" _Sook we going to finish this discussion later you got it?"_

 _She turns to look at me and gives me a brief nod of the head before we start walking back towards her boss._

"Damn I never would have thought Terra would of met her match." Sookie jokes trying to lighten the mood. We now half way over towards Sam when he stop in front of us. Sam looks over at me and gives me a 1000 watt smile.

"Hey there you must be new in town, I'm Sam Merlot and you would be?" Sam asks me shyly.

"Hi there I'm Zoey Stackhouse." I say to the guy making him give me a once over and staring between Sook and me. In return Sook and I start to burst out laughing.

"Sorry Sam" Sook exclaims, "This is my Cousin from my dad's side of the family."

"Oh…" Sam says releasing a deep breath, "Well now the surname makes sense, I thought you were hiding your sister away from us." He says mockingly.

"So where are you from Zoey?" Sam asks me while Sook gets back to work.

"Los Angeles actually." I say laughing at his shocked expression.

"Why in god's name would you move from there to come here?" he asks shaking his head looking very confused.

"It's a long complicated story." I say with a sigh.

" _You, okay Zo? You don't have to tell Sam your life story you know. His just very kind and caring guy." Sookie says to me through thought._

" _Yeah I can gather that Sook, thanx. So you like this guy or what?" I ask her._

 _Making her snort out a laugh out loud and I start to get a big old grin on my face. "No! There is nothing going on between me and him his just my boss, I see him more as a brother then a romantic interest." She says sounding horrified and just so you know I do have a boyfriend!_

" _Oh god the poor guy his stuck in the friend zone." I say in a sarcastic tone. "No, wait its worse it's the brother Zone! And what the hell do you mean you have a boyfriend, does gran know? I look over to Sookie and see the look of horror turning to her trying to keep in a laugh from my bad joke but in the end I cracked, I started bursting out with laughter making Sam and Terra look at me as if I have lost my mind. But then they see Sookie laughing along with me and their faces turn into confusion._

" _Yes gran does know!" Sook reply's to me in a mocking tone._

"Are you okay Zoey?" Sam askes me with worried eyes, looking between me and Sook.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was just thinking of a joke I made with Sook a while back." I say to Sam in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh well that explains it…" Sam mutter under his breath, so that Zoey could not understand what he said.

 _If she were not able to tell from his thoughts, but Zoey decided to play it cool so that no extra attention would be drawn to her from Sam._

"Sorry what did you say Sam? I did not quite catch that." I ask in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Oh it's nothing… But can I get you something to eat or drink? And it's on the house." Sam reply's her with a warm smile on his lips.

 _Zoey looks up to Sam's eyes that were sparkling like diamonds while he was looking at her._

"Thank you I'll have a burger and fries, with an ice tea. But I insist on paying for my meal." I say to him giving a hard look but a friendly smile.

"I'll get you your order then, but I refuse to take your money." Sam say to her with a grin before walking away.

 _Zoey looks over to Sookie who was busy serving an old lady her burger. "Hey Sook why did you not tell me that there are people other than the family who knows about our gifts?" I say ask her with annoyance._

" _The most of them don't know…. Well they guess at what I can do, but don't worry about it please. No one will be different towards you especially Sam, he really is a sweet guy."_

" _Are you trying to set me up with your boss now Sook?" I say rolling my eyes at her._

* * *

Time went by fast and before Zoey knew it Sam was handing her, her order.

"Thank you Sam it smells amazing, and if it tastes as well as it smells you will be seeing a whole lot of me." I grin at him, making Sam blush in return.

"I better get back to my office, but be sure to come see me before you go, I would love to know what you think." Sam says grinning right back at her before heading to the office.

Not long after Sam had retreated back into his office Sookie came to sit down beside me.

"Zo I need to ask you a massive favour, it's about your earlier conversation."

"Yeah? But first tell me what happened to Jason!" I say to her between bites of my burger.

"Well you see we have been having murders here in town and now they are blaming Jason for it. Seeing that both murder victims were with him last just before they died." Sook explains.

"Well shit, that is just like Jason sticking things were they don't belong, but how can they think it's him I mean the guy won't even hurt a fly. The only time we will ever see Jason acting out is if a guy try's to mess around with you." I say to Sook giving her the knowing look with my eyes. "And what the fuck is this that you have a boyfriend and don't tell me about him!" I say looking her dead in the eyes making her flinch.

"Well its still very new between us, we became official while you were well…. Out of it. His name is Bill and his a Vampire." Sook stammers out and trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Well shit! I did not know there were Vamps here by you, we have way too many back in LA. But if he makes you happy then am happy for you Sook, so when do I get to meet the guy?"

"Well that all depends, the favour I want to ask you… So both girls that were killed were both bitten by Vampires, and there is this Vampire bar in Shreveport… so well I was thinking of going down with Bill but I'm hoping you would come with me…."

"Sure Sookie I'll go with you just tell me when, it's not like I have lots of other plans."

"Well let me just ask Bill quick." Sookie says while texting Bill, not long after she got a reply. "Well we all set I must juts tell Sam I'm leaving, then we can go." Sook says raising from the booth.

"I'll come with you to say bye." I say taking my last bite of burger while raising up from the booth after her.

We enter Sam's office finding him behind his desk busy with paper work, he was so caught up in whatever he was doing that he never looked up when we entered.

"Hey Saaaammm….." Sookie says drawing out his name.

"Yes Sookie?" he says still not looking up from the papers.

"Is it okay if I leave early tonight? I want to take Zoey out for some catch up time."

"Oh…. What were you planning on doing he asked still not paying attention to us."

"UHH nothing much we just going to catch up a bit and introduce her to Bill…."

"What!" Sam says looking up for the first time, and then he noticed me.

"Hey Zoey…" he say's trying to play it cool.

"Well I'm just asking out of curtesy but I will leave even if you say no Sam."

"Okay, you can go but you must work the morning shift then tomorrow."

"Thank you Sam you the best! Bye!" And with that Sook was dragging me out of the office by my elbow. I pulled away from her laughing.

"Ill meet you out front Sook I'm just going to say bye." I say shaking my head at my crazy cuz.

I knock on Sams door before going in. "Hey sorry about that Sam, Sook really gets over excited when it comes to doing something she really likes. But anyway I hope you have a lovely evening, Bye Sam." I said to him then turned to walk back out to catch up with Sook. But before I was out of the door Sam calls me back.

"Hey Zoey…"

"Yes Sam?" I say turning my neck to look at him.

"Be safe please, and if you want any back up you can always Call me." And with that Sam stood up off his chair writing something down on a piece of paper before walking over and handing it to me.

"I hope you girls have a nice evening. Bye Zoey" And with that I walked back to Sook hooking my arm in with hers as we walk to my car.

"See you at home Sook." I say grinning at her.

I climbed into my car waiving by at Sook as she walks to hers, I turn on my radio and select a song for me to listen to on my way home "Pretty little pscyhco" by Porcelain Black.

 _I'm ready to go  
I'm taking chances  
Sippin' less from champagne glasses  
Got to have you moving closer  
I wont take no for an answer  
Your looking crazy your looking wrong  
It looks like we're gonna get along  
Cause once I've got you it's a fact  
Baby there's no turning back_

 _Make me make me impressed.  
Make me make me obsessed._

 _Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh here we go  
Walking talking like you know I want your pretty little psycho  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh here we go  
Baby strike a pose I want your pretty little psycho_

 _Pretty little pretty little pretty little psycho  
Pretty little pretty little __**PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO**_

 _Pretty little pretty little pretty little psycho  
Pretty little pretty little __**PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO**_

 _Black lipstick just like a cat  
Have you purring on your back  
Tip the glass now light it up  
Rebel rebel can't get enough  
Your looking crazy your looking wrong  
We look like we belong  
And once I've got you it's a fact baby there's no turning back…._

Even though everyone back at home did think I was a Psycho it did not matter I saw the irony in the song every time I listen to it, it always cheered me up when I was heading to stress full times and I just had a feeling we were heading right to the center of it…

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry I'm taking so long to post anything but i got a new job and the hours are crazy, i have no time to write anymore so please be patent. i am curantly working on my Joker fic as well as a new fic I'm working on. it will be posted as soon as i get a chance on finishing them. thank you all your the reviews, fav and follows. i always love hearing from you so please let me know what you think of my story.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Not long after the song ended, I arrived back home and parked my car under the tree in the front yard I ran inside going up the stairs taking two at a time heading straight to my bedroom to go get ready. _God what was I thinking saying yes to Sookie…. Going to a Vampire bar is really not what I had planned for tonight… but well it's Jason I have to help clear his name, even if I don't want to get caught up with Vamps again…._ I close my bedroom the door behind me, going over to my closet. " _What the fuck do you wear to a Vamp club?"_ I ask myself. _"Jeans? No too hot for this weather, maybe I must go for a dress? Fine dress it is…_ I start rummaging through my closet throwing out all my dresses on my bed. "Fuck none of them are good enough!" I say out loud.

I look through my closet again making sure that I have not missed anything… "Fuck!" I say out loud I did miss one… one I thought I left behind when I packed… the dress his dress the one he gave me just weeks before we broke up… but it is also the perfect dress for tonight. "Fuck!" I scream out loud taking my frustrations out on the clothes that I'm ripping from my body, looks like I don't have a choice but to wear it… the dress is black silk cocktail dress, with lace. The length of it stops just few inches higher than my knee, it also hugs my body just in the right places, making me look drop dead. I pick my black eight inch stiletto's heels to match with my dress, making me look longer in the poses and my ass more round, as I finished up I head Sookie's car pulling up, not long after the engine stopped roaring I heard her slamming the door shut behind her as she entered the house.

* * *

"Hey Sook what took you so long." I ask her mockingly through thought.

"We can't all have fast cars like some people I know…" she reply's back sarcastically.

"Hey you can ditch the sarcasm missy." I say rolling my eyes at her. "Anyway I'm done, just waiting on you and your boyfriend now… What's his name again? 'Paul? No, wait is 'Connor' right? I say mocking her.

"You know well his name is Bill, Zoey so stop messing around. I'm just going to shower and get done. Bill will be by in a bit, if I'm not done by the time he come's will you be dear to open for him please?"

"Sure Sook but only if you are not done." As Sookie goes to the bathroom I headed down stairs to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I grabbed my Book that was laying on the table and headed towards the couch so that I can relax in comfort.

My Coffee was long gone and my book was just getting to the cliff-hanger when the doorbell suddenly went off, but just as I was about to rise from the couch, book in hand, Sook Called out. "Don't worry Zo I got it." Sook says to me through thought as she runs down the stairs heading towards the door.

(Sookie's Point of view)

I open up the front door grinning wide as I see Bill standing before me, I throwing my arms around him pulling him close to me. Bill chuckles as he hugs me back, "I have not been gone that long Sookie." He says grinning at me.

"So will this infamous cousin of yours be joining us to night or is she still asleep?" Bill asks as he walks inside.

"She is on the couch reading, she has been waiting a while, while I was getting g ready."

"Sookie have you gotten any new pets since I last saw you?" Bill asks looking around.

"No, we have not why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard a faint heart been other than that of you and your cousin." Bill says scratching his head in confusion.

"Oookay… anyway let's go in, I want you to meet Zoey." I exclaims pulling Bill by his arm towards her, she was so caught up in that book, that she was unaware that we were right by her so when I tapped her on the shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin, making Bill and I laugh.

* * *

(Zoey's view point)

Seeing as Sook was going to answer the door I went back to my book ('Fallen' by Lauren Kate), Luce just found out that Daniel the guy she has a thing for is a fallen angle and that their relationship is basically like a star cross lovers and soulmates all into one. The book had wrapped me up so bad that I had completely blocked out Sookie and Bills conversation that was going on at the front door, as well as Sookie's thoughts, so when she placed her hand upon my shoulder I jumped up from fright and said "What the fuck do you think you are doing sneaking up on me like that Sookie!" Sookie and Bill both looked at me as if I had lost my mind before bursting out with laughter.

I glared at the two of them a while before extending my hand to Bill. "Hi there you must be Sook's boyfriend, Bill right?"

"Yes." Was all he said while reaching for my extended hand before he suddenly stopped and dropped his hand and took a step back and started looking me over.

"Hey no need to be rude you jack ass." I said to Bill then turned to Sookie, "This guy is really your boyfriend Sookie his so uncivilised." But before Sookie could respond Bill spoke up, "Sorry for my manners but Sookie did not tell me that you are expecting so I was caught off guard." Bill says sheepishly while running his fingers through his dirty brown hair.

"Expecting what?" I ask him very confused

"A baby…" Bill trails off. "You do know you are pregnant, do you not?"

"Sookie is this guy for really?" I ask bursting out with laughter

"Bill I think you are mistaken." Sookie says coming to stand beside me looking at Bill crookedly.

"No, I am not mistaken Sookie. Zoey is pregnant if you do not believe me I can always get you a test…" Bill trails off not meeting my eyes.

" _Zo, I think you must do the test. I don't want to believe that it is true what he is saying but we have to make sure." Sookie says to me with pleading eyes._

I nod at her and take a seat on the couch.

"Bill would you mind picking up a test for us please?" Sookie askes Bill, then taking his hands into hers giving him a kiss on the check before he disappears out the front door.

Not even 10 minutes haves passed before Bill returned handing Sookie the drug store baggie, with not just one but five test. Each one a different name brand. I turn my eyes to Sookie pleading for her to come with me. It just my 'luck' that she read my mind and pretended that it was "normal" to go with another woman to the restroom to do a pregnancy test.

The waiting for the result felt so much longer making the waiting that much worse than waiting on Bill to buy the tests…. 10 minutes later….. I hand the test to Sookie to scared to look for myself, "So what does it say?" I ask Sook eyeing the test willing it to show negative. But as I look up to see Sookie's face I realize it was not what I wanted. Fuck I'm pregnant! "That thing is defective Sookie I don't trust it I want another test!" I say angrily grabbing at another one from out from the drug store baggie. "You really think you can squeeze another pee out so fast after just relieving yourself? Sookie askes trying to keep the grin off her face. "Yess! Ill force it out if I have to and this one will be Negative I'm sure of it!" I say it as confidently as I can, willing myself to believe in what I said, because deep down I knew that there was a chance that the first test was right, and Sook knew it too…. But no matter my willing for a different result the test stayed the same as the one before. "Why must that bloody Vampire boyfriend of yours be right Sookie!?" I say falling to my knees on the bathroom floor.

"I'm not ready to be a mom, later on in life yes! But why must it be now! And, Why must the baby be his!" my eyes start filling up with tears. Sookie pulls my arms towards her pulling me in and comforting me. "Don't worry Zo I will help you through this and if you don't want him in the child's life then I respect your decision, he does not need to know about the baby if you don't want him too not after what he did to you.

It took me a little longer to calm down then I would of liked, but after I did I realized we need to leave if we wanted to help Jackson. Putting my pregnancy surprise behind me, and collecting my feelings, I stood up and cleaned my face. Thank God I put on my waterproof makeup, so I did not smudge my mascara with my crying.

* * *

We took my car to the bar, I was driving with Sookie and Bill in the back seat. Bill gave me the directions but only as we were approaching them I almost drove passed two of the turn offs because of him tell me too late. When we finally got there Bill took both Sook and I by our arms hooking it in with his. I was not happy with that and went to go hook my arm in with Sook instead. As we got to the door a woman stood before us blocking our path. She first addressed Bill then checked Sookie and myself out asking us for our ID's.

I could see Sookie was very surprised by having her ID asked, though I knew they would. I've been around Vamps enough to pick up on some of these traits. Though that Dad was never happy about me hanging with them, as he so put it.

The woman, Pam I think Bill called her looked me other a few times before handing me back my ID, "Zoey Stackhouse, any relations to Jasper Stackhouse?" Pam asked as I take my ID. "Yes, his my father, why?" "I've heard a lot about your old man is all." Then she turned to Sookie, "ah another Stackhouse, you two sisters?" the blond asked. "No, my cousin dad's side of the family." I say eying the woman. "Bill I see mainstreaming is really working out for you, well you and your 'friends' may enter and enjoy your evening." Pam say grinning at us.

We headed straight to the bar so that Sookie can ask the bartender some questions about the two dead girls Jason was accused of murdering. He only recognised the one. We then gave our orders, Sookie: "margarita", Bill: "O negative true blood", "Can I have a tequila Sunrise please." I asked the bartender only to have Sookie screaming down my neck. "You not allowed to have alcohol Zoey! It's not good for the baby!" Sookie yells drawing everyone at the bars attention to us. "Okay Gees Sook no need to scream it out for the world to hear, I just forgot okay, I mean I like just found out so give me some slack!" I yell back to her. Then turned back to the bartender "Coke please "I say in a tight voice.

After the bartender handed our drinks to us we got a table in the middle so we could see everything that was happening around us. The thoughts of those around us was making my head begin to pound, God I wish I had some Advil here with me. I turned and saw Sookie looking sympathetically at me, at least she knew that it was like dealing with this… I tried pushing up my barriers thicker this time by concentrating on the loud music instead at least that seemed to help for the pain.

I turn my attention to the people dancing all around us, woman grinding against the men, men grinding against the woman, and of cause you could not miss the Vampires dancing at lighting speed, some were with humans others dancing on a stripper pole.

Then I looked further, beyond the stripper pole and that's when I spotted him. He was sitting in a throne type of chair on a stage looking down on those beneath him. His hair was long and golden his stature was tall and lean. Then I glanced at his face, it looked angelic to me, I then took a peak to see his eyes only to catch him looking at mine… I quickly diverted my eyes looking at anything around me. But I could still feel his gaze on me…

I turned to look over at Sookie, "Hey Sook I'm not feeling to well, I'm just going to go to the restroom quick okay I'll be right back." She nods at me with concern over her face, with that I got up off my chair that I've been sitting on the last half an hour and headed towards the restroom near the bar, further away from him. Yet I still felt his gaze on the back of my head.

I went and used the vicinity provided, making sure to take my time when I was finally done, I went and washed my hands and put some cold water on the back of my neck just to cool off. I dried my hands on the paper towels provided then placed it in the bin when I was done. I took a deep breath then exited the restroom, hoping I won't feel that gaze on me again anytime soon. Yet as soon as I was out I felt it again. Not wanting to look that I was hiding I pulled myself up higher and made my way towards Sookie and Bill with my best I don't give a fuck walk. I sat down next to Sookie again, taking a sip of my coke, but just I was about to swallow Bill said, "Shit we've been summand by Eric." I swallow my drink and look at him. "It's cool you two can go along I'll wait here for you." I say nudging Sookie. "No you miss understand me Zoey." Bill says. "He has summoned all three of us."

* * *

 **NA: Thank you all for following and liking my story**. **I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to publish. I'm working on Chapter 4 now and it will be posted as soon as it is finished. Please review my story. I would also like to apologize for any spelling error's you might see or incorrect grammar. Thank you. I do not own True Blood or any person in the series.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Wait, what, why? Who is he anyway?" I stammer out meeting Bill gaze.

"His the guy sitting on the stage, Zoey, as for the why I don't know, but we have to go he is my serif if we don't go it could be dangerous for me." "Well his not my serif, so he can't do shit to me." I reply to Bill with anger in my voice. "Zoey please I don't want to make things worse for Bill, and maybe he can help us with our Jason problem?" Sookie pleads. "Ahhh… Fine lets go." I say with annoyance while getting up out of the chair.

Bill walks in front while Sook and I trail behind him. When we finally reached him, after dodging the dancers on the dance floor, we were yet again greeted by the same lady as from the door, Pam. She was busy talking to Eric in a strange foreign language I've never heard of before the only things I could make out was when she said our names, then she mentioned my father, and then his face turned into shock then back to normal in lighting speed, if you were not paying attention to his face like I was a person would of missed it.

Pam and Eric then turned towards us, "I've been told you have been asking my staff and some of my clients if they have seen some of your friends hanging around here… I do not like it if people scare away my clients by asking questions, and we also do not judge who comes, so if you want to know something then you should ask it of me." Eric says in a stern voice.

"Okay, I'm Sookie, and this is my cousin Zoey, we were hoping you can tell me if you know any of these girls?" She says while handing the pictures over to Eric.

"That one was hear and she offered herself to me but I refused she was too meagre for me, that one on the other hand I have tasted." Eric says with a grin.

"Thank you for your time that, was all I wanted to know, we'll be going now." Sookie says backing up a step.

"No, Stay have a seat." Eric commands and gestures to a few chairs.

We look to Bill for guidance and help, he takes Sookie to a seat next to him on Eric's left, the only other chair left was next to Eric on the right, _Theses fucking vampires, why do they always want things there way?_ I say to Sookie while grinding my teeth from annoyance. As I pass Eric grabs me by my wrist. "Why don't you come sit on my lap, Zoey?" Eric askes and gives me a playboy smile. "No thank you, I prefer sitting on the chair." I say pulling my wrist from his grip, and quickly sit down on the chair next to him.

Eric looks at me with amazement as well as anger, then he turns to look at Sookie and Bill, "So Bill I see mainstreaming is really working out for you?" He says with a grin. "Would any of you like something to drink?" Eric offers. "A Margarita please," Sookie asks. "I'll have a coke thank you." "True Blood O negative" Bill says. "Who said you can order Bill?" Eric growls, and turns to Zoey, "Is there something wrong with my drinks that you don't want anything but Coke?" Eric says in anger. "No but Alcohol is not good for my baby." I say promptly.

Eric nearly fell backwards in his chair when I told him. "Who is the father?" Eric growls in anger "My Ex" I answer. "Oh, so you are not taken?" Eric asks with a smile on his face. "There is mine" Bill says before I could answer. Eric's face would have been red now with anger if vampire's faces could change color. "I'm not his, or anybody else's!" I say in anger throwing daggers at Bill with my eyes. "So, you are not spoken for?" Eric asks me again. "No", "So you can be mine?" Eric says with that playboy grin of his again. "No, I don't want to be anybody's, I belong to myself!" I say with venom crossing my arms over my chest.

Then I heard it, "Eric" I say softly. "Yes" he says with annoyance, "There is a swat team coming!" "Are you a Cop?" Eric growls at me. "No but, that guy in the blue cap is." "Let them come, there is nothing illegal happening in my bar." "There is that one girl sucking on that guy's head in the bathroom you kicked earlier." Sookie says quickly. " _When did he kick the guy Sookie?" "It happened while you were in the restroom." Sook answers._

* * *

I look up and see Pam standing by Eric, again they are talking this strange language I do not understand. Then Eric comes and stands before me taking me in his arms, as if cradling a child that got injured, he then gave something shiny to Pam and she sped off. Bill then took Sookie in his arms, and before we knew it we were all outside away from the bar, and my car was coming around the corner, _"Sookie someone stole my car!"_ Sookie turned to look after Bill had put her down, but the car came to a standstill next to us and Pam climbed out, dame this baby drives like a dream Pam says to Eric handing back my keys to him, which he took from her without having to put me down, he was holing me in one arm now. He then placed my keys back into my purse that hung over my shoulder that was now laying in my lap.

"Uhm, Eric you can let me down now thank you." I say uneasily. "No, its fine." Was all I got back from him. My face was now starting to get red from both anger and embracement, I was the only person in someone's arms. Eric had placed his other arm back around me again after putting my keys away. "So… Zoey, how did you know about the raid? And you! How did you know about the man in the bathroom?" Eric asked looking down at me the turned to Sookie with dangerous eyes, that would make you chilled to the bone. _"What should I say?" Sookie asked me. "I don't know it's up to you, you the oldest."_ I say grinning at 's face turned red with my remark on her age, though she was not that much older than me.

Eric who was paying close attention to us was getting confused, intrigued and enraged at the same time. "What the fuck is going on?" Eric demanded us. "Were telepaths" I replied starkly, trying unsuccessfully to get out of Eric's arms. "Why are you trying to get out of my arms Zoey?" Eric askes me gleefully. "Because it's weird that you are holding me captive in your arms in front of everyone!" I say out loud, I was in such a rage from all the shit that has happened today, (finding out about Jackson being accused of murder, finding out I'm pregnant with that assholes child, the raid at Eric's bar, and now him not letting me stand on my own two feet.) my rage was growing more and more, and then it exploded.

I gave off an electrical pulse through my body, shocking Eric in the proses, making him drop me… and then I blacked out.

I woke up a week later connected to medical equipment and lots and lots of needles. I move my body ever so slightly then I realize that someone was holding my hand but I could not make out who it was through my foggy vision. "What happened?" I tried to ask groggily to whoever was there but nothing came out. "Hey I think she is waking up Eric!" Someone yells."Oh thank God!" another answers.

* * *

 **NA: first of all, Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. Secondly, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it was a must for my cliffhanger. What happened to Zoey? Were is she and will she be okay? Find out next chapter. Let me know what you think. Love your author.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Eric's view point)

I take hold of Zoey placing her into my arms, for some strange reason I could not let any harm come to her I felt strange when I first saw her feeling the need to protect her. I reach for her bag without her noticing and grab her keys from inside and then handed them over to Pam before we exit the building. We were far away from my bar now so that the swat team won't be able to get to us. Bill was just a few seconds behind us with that other Stackhouse girl. _God that girl's voice was annoying to my ears, it almost makes me feel sorry for Bill's ears… Well almost but my hatred for him did not make it possible for me to feel sorry for him._ "Uhm, Eric you can let me down now thank you." Zoey askes me. "No, its fine." I answer her back trying to figure out this new feeling for her. I place Zoey into my other arm getting the keys back from Pam, I then had the keys back to Zoey who places it into her handbag. "So… Zoey, how did you know about the raid? And you! How did you know about the man in the bathroom?" I ask looking down at Zoey and then across to the other Stackhouse girl.

I was looking at both girls and I could see there expressions change just like when people have conversations. "What the fuck is going on?" I finally demanded getting irritated with them. "Were telepaths" Zoey replied starkly, trying unsuccessfully to get out of my arms. "Why are you trying to get out of my arms Zoey?" I ask her gleefully, hating the fact that she just wanted to get away. "Because it's weird that you are holding me captive in your arms in front of everyone!" Zoey shouts out loud with anger.

Then I felt it a sharp shooting pain, almost like getting electrocuted, through my body that made me drop Zoey, making her fall towards the ground. It took me a moment to recover but I grabbed Zoey just in time, cradling her head in my hands, I looked down at her expecting to see those eyes of hers but no she had blacked out. With slight panic I picked her up and laid her gently into my arms again. "What the Fuck just happened!" I demanded looking at Zoey's cousin for answers.

"I…I don't know! Is she okay?" the Stackhouse girl stammers out. "I don't know, but I want answers and now!" I Say going up to her and Bill. "Well I don't have any…" She murmurs out softly. "Let me take her to the hospital and have her checked out, this is the second time she has blacked out already!" the girl say drawing closer to me with her arms stretched out for Zoey. "No, that will not be needed I have a doctor on my speed dial, I'll give her a ring to have her look at Zoey." I said looking down at Zoey's still laid body in my arms, there must be something wrong if what this girl is saying is true. "Thank you Erick but that would not be necessary, I'm sure the hospital will be capable of taking care of her." Bill says coming to stand next to Zoey's cousin. "You can give her over to me and Sookie." Bill says drawing out his arms to receive her.

"NO, She is coming with me!" I say pulling Zoey against my chest, I refuse to give her over that protective instinct taking over again. Pam suddenly came to stand by me. "Ta henne hem och ring Dr. Patricia Ludwig och vågar inte mata på henne!" (Take her home and phone Dr. Patricia Ludwig and don't you dare feed on her!) I tell Pam sternly giving Zoey over reluctantly to her, ever so gently I placed her into Pam's arms as not to hurt her, my concern for her is proving to be an annoyance with Pam. "Och varför ska jag göra det, att hon är inget för mig Eric!" (And why should I do that she is nothing to me Eric!) Pam askes me with annoyance, holding Zoey in her arms. "Eftersom jag är din tillverkare och jag beordrar det här för dig Pamela!"( Because I am your maker and I command this for you Pamela!) Ludwig "Åh och ta bilen är det lättare." (Oh and take her car it's easier.) I say to Pam while taking the keys out from within Zoey's handbag. Pam quickly took Zoey and plased her into into the back seat of the car without even moving a hair on Zoey's head. She knew well that if she had that she would have answerd for it, Pam gave me a quick once over before climbing into the drivers seat and taking off.

"Were is Pam taking Zoey!" the Stackhouse girl asks pushing her chest out in anger. "She is taking her to my place, so that my doctor can assess her. You are more than welcome to come as well but Bill is not allowed." I say sternly. "And how do I Know that you won't kill me, or feed on me or even both?" "You have my word as a Vampire I will not harm you." "Very well then, I want to make sure you do not harm Zoey." "Sookie you cannot trust him." Bill says pulling Sookie towards him.

"It's Zoey, I can leave her with this guy we just met." she says giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay so how are we going to get to your place, Pam took Zoey's car." "We will fly of course." I say to her pulling her arm throw mine then we were off, leaving Bill behind.

* * *

When we reached my apartment Pam had already taken Zoey inside. I quickly let go of Sookie and went inside looking for both Pam and Zoey. I found them in the lounge Pam hand placed Zoey on the three man couch and she was sitting in the love seat watching TV. "Oh hey Eric Dr. Ludwig said she will be over soon." Pam say while stretching her legs out on the coffee table. She then turned her head back realizing that we were not alone. "What is she doing here? We are not running a border house for strays Eric." Pam says annoyed looking at the girls.

I went to sit behind Zoey on one of the bar stools close by. Sookie was sitting on the floor by Zoey holding her hand mumbling, "I don't understand why I can't hear your thoughts, please come back to me Zoey, I can't lose you too…" I hated this feeling of sorrow and care that I was feeling towards Zoey, I mean she had no meaning to me. I did not know her I've just seen her in picture in her dad's office and that one time when she no more than six. Her father on the other hand I knew quite well after all we were business partners at one stage.

* * *

 _(Flash back)_

I still remember that day I first saw her, her mother had dropped her off at his office that night because she was going out of a lady's night and he was working late. Zoey came in with her teddy bear under her arm, and she was wearing her purple pj's with pictures of little dogs on them. Her hair a light brown colour and was branded neatly. She came running in screaming for her dad's attentions as she enters. I couldn't understand why humans were so intent with having offspring, all they did was scream and cry for attention if not that then they wanted food. Though even then she was different as soon as she entered the room she was quiet and then came over to me greeting me by name, "Hello Eric, I'm Zoey." She still said taking my hand and shaking it. Then she went over to her dad and went so sit on his lap. It stunned me that she was not scared of me a complete stranger, and how did she know who I was without anyone telling her. Even at that age I was drawn to her but, I forced myself to stay concerned with business and the deal we were busy making.

Zoey, never spoke again that evening she just stayed sitting on her dad's lap staring at me with frustration, till she fell asleep just before the meeting ended. I never saw her again, I wonder if she would remembered me today if I had told her of our first meeting.

* * *

 _(Present)_

Dr. Ludwig had arrived while I was busy thinking of the pass, she is now busy assessing Zoey, placing needles into her skin so that the Iv could be connected then she placed Zoey on a heart monitor that was showing small little lines that were jumping while the machine was beating, "She is pregnant, could this have affected her?" I asked the doctor. "It's hard to say I'll have to do an ultra sound to check on the baby, do you have any idea how far along she is. And who is the father?" The doctor asks looking suspiciously towards Eric. "Her ex-boyfriend is the father." Sookie says looking at Zoey with concern "And we don't know how far along she is we only found out tonight that she is expecting."

"Mmm… strange okay let me have a look." The doctor says placing a portable ultra sound onto Zoey's stomach. It took only a few minutes then we hear the soft beating of the baby's hart beat. "That's not good we are losing both baby and the mother." The doctor said only mildly concerned. "What you mean we are losing both of them!" I say with my fangs from anger. "Her body is taking too much strain with the baby and she is now comatose. I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do now to save her." "No, you must save her!" Sookie yells from where she is now siting by Zoey's head. "We can try a blood donor but we do not have the time to cross match her." The doctor says. "You can use me." Eric say looking down at Zoey's pail body.

"Mmmm… what about you?" The doctor says looking over at Sookie. "If that will help her then yes!" Sookie says eagerly. "If she is not better by tomorrow night I'll use your blood Vampire." Dr. Ludwig says looking over to me. The doctor quickly connects Sookie to a Blood bag, and once it was full she connect it with Zoey's IV. Sookie's blood smelled so sweet that it made my fangs pop out, but it was nothing compared to the smell of Zoey's when the doctor hooked the blood bagie to her other arm and a bit of Zoey's blood came spilling out down her arm. The smell of Zoey's blood made my fangs ache.

Zoey's heart rate was slowly starting to climb as well as the baby's. Dr. Ludwig left us then saying good night to Sookie. "I'll send you my bill Eric you can pay it into my account." Dr. Ludwig says as she exited. The sun would be starting to rise soon and I had to get to bed before the bleeds started. "I can take you home now, you can see that no harm would come to her." I say to Sookie with annoyance. "I want to stay here with her." Sookie says taking Zoey's hand into hers.

"Sorry no. Pam will drop you off I'll let you know if anything changes." "Jag är inte en jävla mänsklig shover Eric. Bara för att du är min tillverkare betyder inte att du får skicka mig!" (I'm am not a fucking human shover Eric. Just because you are my maker does not mean you get to send me around!) "Pamela!" I growl. "Fine I'm going!" she says pulling Sookie by her arm out of the house.

While I was alone at with Zoey went to sit besides her running my fingers through her hair. I take her one hand and place it with in mine running my thumb across her nickels her hand felt cool even to my cold skin. Then I felt it she softly squeezed my hand, "Zoey, can you hear me?" I ask her softly but I got no response.

Pam arrived shortly after, "So what are we going to do with her?" Pam says eyeing Zoey. "She will stay here tell she is better and I get my answers." Say standing up. "Come let's go it's going to be sunrise at any moment and you know well as I if we do not sleep the bleeds will come." Pam looks over to me with concern. "I'll go soon, don't worry." I say giving her a kiss on her head before going to sit by Zoey again.

I sat up with Zoey for most of the day just talking to her and holding her hand till I could no longer take the agony of seeing her like this. _Why is she tormenting me so? Why can't I get her out of my head and why am I so drawn to her and have the need to protect her? I think to myself._ Finally I pull myself away giving her a soft kiss on her cool lips, then I went up to my room and slept.

* * *

It was long after dawn when I awoke, I went down to check on Zoey again yet no change. I then went to the kitchen and got myself some blood. Pam must have already gone to the bar. I look over at Zoey again, "No I'm not going to torment myself tonight as well." I say aloud I put on the security cameras I had installed awhile back connected to my phone so I could at least check on her if I wanted. Then I left for the bar, I was there for over two hours but I was on edge the whole time. Every time someone would come over to throw themselves at me, I would lash out my anger and frustration on them. I did not want them! What I wanted was currently laying on my couch knocked out and I don't even know if she will survive.

I could not take it anymore I jumped up from my thrown, and left to go back to Zoey. She was still out of it but the monitors were now acting wacky I phoned Dr. Ludwig and she came over right away. Dr. Ludwig could not have arrived fast enough, when she got here the monitor completely stopped working and Zoey's heart stopped beating.

* * *

 **NA: Thank you all again for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be posted soon. please feel free to review and inbox me if you have any questions. Ps. Please excuse my Swedish i used google translate so i hope it is correct.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Erick's view point)

"We are going to have to act fast or she will die and not even your blood will be able to save her." Dr. Ludwig says trying to restart Zoey's heart, "Come here Vampire." She calls to me beaconing me closer. As soon as I reached her she made me sit and roll up the sleeve of my shirt. She then takes Zoey off of her blood supply Sookie had given her, Sticking the one side of the needle into my arm taking my blood and giving it to Zoey, not that I cared she could have as much of my blood as she needed.

Slowly the monitor started to pick up, then it stabilized. Her heart rate was going fast and strong now, so was the baby's witch was also picking up. "It worked, but I do not know how long she will be out for it could be hours or it could be days. We can leave her on your blood for a little longer but I am not sure if it will make her recovery faster." Dr. Ludwig says to me. I stayed connected to Zoey for another half an hour before the doctor disconnected us then left.

* * *

Days have passed now, Zoey had still not woken up, we have moved her now to the bedroom across from mine, but her heart rated stayed normal Dr. Ludwig came by once a day to check up and every now and again we would give Zoey a bit more of my blood. Sookie also came over quite often her grandmother had recently passed away now, so the only thing that kept her going now was the hope that Zoey will wake up. Hell that was all I've been hoping for the last five days. Zoey's phone keeps on booming up with phone calls and text messages from a Jake, Sookie answer it the one day telling the person on the other line that Zoey was not available due to her being in a coma.

The next time Sookie came over to visit she brought a strange guy with her, I was not happy but let it be due to him being a friend of Zoey's, she later introduced him as Jake. He was sitting next to Zoey holding her hand talking to her, while I was pacing the room that night that was when it happened, Zoey finally started to move and her eyes slowly stared to open. I quickly went over to her when Sookie called, "Hey I think she is waking up Eric!" "Oh thank God!" Jake says. Making the blood in my veins boil, I really don't like this asshole, If he was not a friend of Zoey then I would not have let him in.

* * *

(Zoey's view point)

I was having a weird dream I was walking along one of the beaches in LA at night with… Eric he was holding my hand then we stopped. He then pulled me closer to him kissing me all over my body then he started to kiss my collarbone moving up to my lips, God his lips were so soft and he was an amazing kisser. Making it difficult for myself to not be kissing him back, He picked me up while we were kissing my legs wrapping around his waist. Before I knew it we were busy making love on the beach sands. The dream was just getting good Eric was hitting all the right spots making me moan out in pleasure I was grabbing at him pulling his hair and scratching his shoulders. Yet the dream was short lived thanks to the pounding in my head getting stronger and stronger.

I blinked my eyes a few times then I saw who was there I looked up and the first one I saw was Sookie, then to my left there was Jake and just behind him I could see Eric with that worried look on his face. After that dream it made it difficult for me to look at him for too long before turning crimson and me wanting to pick up were the dream left off, I turn my head looking away from him. Wait Jake? As in my ex-Boyfriend? I began to scream drawing my hand out from his and backing away as much as my body would allow. "No, not you, anyone but you!" I scream with tears in my eyes that threaten to roll down at any moment.

Eric quickly came to my side pulling Jake away from me, what did you do to her to make her so scared of you? Eric says fangs out ready to rip his throat out. "He is my ex, the one who raped me then left me!" I managed to say with my dry throat, the tears now running down my cheek.

The moment those words left my mouth Eric was on him, throwing Jake against the wall of the room I was 'living in' making Jake scream out in pain as his back hit it. Yet Eric went over to him again throwing him into another wall, this time Jake's face got banged against the wall braking open his skin just above the eyebrow. Eric smiled at this taking Jake in both hands then drawing his neck towards his lips, taking a bite from him and ripping him open making his blood spill all over Eric's face.

"Stop, Eric don't kill him, it is more then he deserves!" I scream from the bed unable to get my limbs moving. "He must pay for what he did Zoey! Because of this asshole that raped you, you now have a baby!" Eric says before throwing Jake around again this time I could hear the cracking of bones as Eric throws him, taking more of his blood. Jake's body has gone limp by now not even screaming from the pain Eric has caused, yet it was satisfying for me, as they say Karma is a bitch and now he was getting his. "Eric, please I know what he did was wrong but killing won't take it back and stop me from being pregnant." I plead with him again though even though he was getting what he deserves it still does not make it right to take a life. "Fine, but if he ever comes close to you again I swear I will kill him in the most painful way imaginable." Eric say tossing Jake to one side, taking out his phone, "Pam I need you to come now, I haves something for you to dispose of." Eric just put his phone down when Pam came in through the door. "Put him on a plain and make it very clear to him that he is never to contact Zoey again or even set foot here!" "Really Eric you called me over for this sorry excuse of a human?" Pam say annoyed kicking Jake with the tip of her stiletto.

"How did he know, were to find me?" I ask looking from Eric to Sookie. "He phoned you like a hundred of time and there are even more messages. If I knew what he had done I never would have told him I swear." Sookie pleads. "You promised me! That I would not have to see or hear from him again! That he would not find out about the baby! But what do you do, you go behind my back! I want you gone Sookie now!" I scream with hatred that burns deep, willing her to leave me alone sending the same message to her through my thoughts. "Zoey, you can't stay here with him, you saw what he did to Jake, what stops him from doing that to you?" Sookie begs. "Well at least I know what to expect with Eric, but you are family you are always supposed to be on my side! Even if you don't know the full story and not just let people I don't want in my life invited to come see me!" The tears now pouring down my eyes like Niagara Falls.

"I think its best you leave Sookie. You are upsetting her." Eric says leading Sookie out the house by her arm. "Are you okay Zoey?" Eric asks me from the door way after taking Sookie away. "I'm just tired, do you mind if I stay here a while Eric?" "You can stay as long as you need, I'll phone Pam and tell her to stop and get you some things from the shop. Oh and Dr. Ludwig brought you so vitamins for the baby that you must take every day." Eric says with no emotion in his voice. "Thank you for everything Eric." Eric just nods at me before leaving the room, I could see that I hurt him from being short off but I am really not in the mood for company even though he helped me.

* * *

It's been a few weeks now that I've been living with Eric and Pam. My hours have slightly changed from that of a normal person. I stayed up till early hours of the morning waking up again around two in the afternoon witch I now referred to as morning. When I wake up I normally would go out for my daily jog in the sun, then make myself something to eat. Read a book, watch TV, while waiting for Pam and Eric to wake up, sometime I would join Eric at the bar staying there with him till closing time. When being there I'll ether sit by him or at the bar or just hang in his office, though every time sit at the bar there is always someone trying to hit on me or a Vampire who wants to snack on me. This was the only down fall of going to a Vampire bar.

Eric had saved me from a few human guys who have tried their luck, trying to drug my drink while sitting at the bar, thanks to his ever watch full gaze on me no harm ever occurred. He would then take the guy out back I never knew what he did to them but they never did return.

Though it has been quite awkward for me lately to spent a lot of time with Eric due to all the erotic dreams I've been having about him, it was making it very difficult for me to keep a straight face around him and stop myself from jumping his bones so every time I would see him so in return, I would turn crimson from embarrassment when I see him.

But too make matters worse if it was not that, then I would have night mares about Jake and how he had drugged me and raped me putting me in the position that I was in now. But whenever I would get that dream Eric always seems to come to my rescue fangs already even if he is supposed to be asleep. He would wake me up from that dream taking me into his arms and hold me to him till I fall asleep in his arms crying. With the erotic dream not far behind especially when I was in his arms. I just hoped that I do not moan in my sleep making him hear what I was dreaming about, though even if that was the case he has not confronted me about it yet…

Pam has been giving Eric lot of grief about me lately and it makes me feel guilty. I don't want to cause him any more trouble then I already have. I've often told him, "Eric I don't like causing you so much trouble, I think it is better if I leave." Then he would always get angry at me, accusing me of running away when things get hard or difficult. I still have not spoken to Sookie and it does not bother me, though it makes me sad and angry every time I think of what she did hurting me again from the beginning.

The baby bump is now finally starting to show, making me have to go shopping for bigger clothes. Eric refuses me to go out shopping if ether he nor Pam can accompany me. Pam and I seem to be getting along lately we have been hanging out quite a bit when Eric was not around. I think she gets annoyed of how over protective Eric gets over me at times. I prefer going shopping with Pam over Eric because every time I was alone with him I just can't stop thinking of those God damn dreams!

* * *

 **NA: I hope you all enjoyed this, I love hearing what you all think so please review. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing and for all the followers I've been getting. The next one will be posted as soon as I can. Love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

_**One month later**_

It is time for me to have my check up with Dr. Ludwig seeing as Eric refuses that I go to any other doctor, the baby has been growing exponentially witch also means so has my stomach I'm about four months along now, which also means I could find out the sex of the baby if I choose. I'm still staying at Eric's but I recently started talking to Sookie again at least, after I ran into her one afternoon while doing shopping. Eric had been more than generous in letting me stay with him we are spending quite a bit of time together and without wanting to I started falling for him.

"Eric I'm going out to see Sookie, I'll be home later tonight." I call to him as I'm about to leave the house. Just as I place my hand onto the door knob to open the door I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Is that how you say goodbye to me now?" Eric says in a sarcastic tone. I turn around to face him, "How would you like me to say goodbye the Eric?" I ask slugging my shoulders. Eric pulls me closer to him lifting my chin up so that I can meet his gaze and with a big grin on his face says, "Well you can always give me a Kiss." Eric has been making jokes like this a lot lately and I really don't find it funny, but at the same time I know he is not joking. So I lean over towards Eric and wrap my arms around his waist giving him a hug, "I'll be back later okay? I promise I'll be safe at Sookie's."

Eric places a soft kiss on my forehead then releases me I look over to him and see the hurt in his eyes even though he is trying to hide it from me. Shocking even myself I put my arms around Eric's neck drawing him closer to me and for the first time ever I give him a quick kiss on his lips, Eric stood so still he did not even move I quickly release him and turned towards the door again, "See you later!" I call as I exit the door. This kiss had left me hot and clustered and I just wanted to get out of there before I want to wrap myself around him, I don't know that had possessed me, why in God's name did I kiss him? But I knew why I hate to see him hurt or venerable and my latest feelings towards him has made it even more completed.

Just as I reached my car putting my keys into the lock I feel Eric's arms wrapping around my waist, "You kissed me!" he says turning me around to face him. I look down to the floor not wanting to meet his gaze. Eric puts his hands under my chin again making me look at him, "Why did you kiss me?" I asks shock all over his face. "I don't know…" I say blushing. "You don't think that you can kiss me then leave do you?" Eric says smugly. Pulling me to him but before I had a chance for a comeback Eric places his lips on top of mine kissing me patently drawing me to him, he was running his fingers all over my body making the hairs on my arms stand on end from pleasure deepening the kiss, this was so much better than the dreams I've been having and just like that I run my hands through Eric's hair that was recently cut and God did he look hot. Just as I was losing myself to Eric he lets go of me. "Now you have something to look forward to when coming home." Eric says then despairs. "Really Eric that is very mature!" I call out into the night trying to catch my breath and climbing into the car.

* * *

I could not stop thinking about Eric and the heated kiss on my way to Sookie's work, not even the last of my music helped to clear my head. Sookie was spouse to be finishing up in an hour or two so I decided to surprise her tonight at work then follow her home. I just pulled into the almost completely empty parking lot, I saw Sookie's under the one tree, and three other not far off. I parked next to Sookie's pushing my central locking key as I walked up towards Merlots.

I was greeted by Sam who was working the bar along with Terra as I entered, he quickly stepped away and came over to give me a hug, "Zoey! Where have you been?" I gave him one back the stepped out of his arms, "Oh well I've been staying at a friend of mines…" thinking that maybe it I must not be referring to Eric as my friend thinking of the kiss the quickly stopped. "Well please don't be a stranger." Sam continues unaware of my thoughts. "God you look good Zoey…" Sam continues then as of for the first time notices the growing baby bump. I was wearing black short shorts along with a sexy red shirt that sat very loose on me giving me more room to fill it out later on in pregnancy.

"So is this friend of yours the father?" Sam asks me in a flat tone. "Him? Oh no!" I say laughing "It's a guy I knew before moving down." I say not wanting to think of Jack… I wish the child was anyone's but his! I put on a brave face and look at Sam, "The father is not in the picture and it is a lot better that way." I say to Sam who gets the hint and drops the subject. "Where is Sookie?" I ask Sam looking around for my cousin. "She is out back quick she be in soon, why don't you have a seat so long, I'll get you something to drink." Sam say making me sit in one of the booths.

Terra was busy arguing with a guy at the bar about cutting him off now and phoning his sister to come pick him up. Even without my powers I knew by just looking at him that he was drunk as hell. Sam brought me a glass of coke along with a plate with burger and fries, "What is this about Sam?" I ask eyeing the plate. "I can't have my feverous person just sit around and drink coke in my restaurant now can I? Do you want the whole town to talk bad about me?" he asks giving me puppy dog eyes. "There is like hardly anyone in here at this our Sam. So who would be spreading the roomers? But thank you Sam." I say giving him a shake of my head pulling the plate closer towards me taking a fry from the plate and nibbling on it, making Sam smile while he walks over towards Terra to go help her with the man.

In the end Sam and Terra let the man have another drink and I polished off my plate of food and drank my coke very slowly through the straw. I pulled out the new Cell phone Eric had given me along with a new number and quickly sent my dad a message: **"Hi daddy, how is everything back home I miss you and mom like crazy I hope Stella is not giving you too much trouble give her lots of** **pats and kisses from me!"** (Stella was my Rottweiler who only ever listened to me and could at times get destructive) not even five minutes later and I got a reply: **"Hi baby we miss you as well Stella has destroyed the TV remote and keeps on taking your clothes to her bed making a nest of sorts of it then sleeps in it. We love you and hope that you come home soon."**

The image of Stella taking my clothes and making a bed of it brings a big grin to my face I know she does that every now and then when she misses me. I quickly send Eric a message: **"Eric how would you feel about another unexpected house guest?** **3"** I got a response from him right away: **"NO, Sookie cannot live with us this is not a boarding house."** I shake my head at him and text back: **"It's not Sook, it's my dog I left back at home and I miss her like crazy!** **"** I waited for his response that took slightly longer than the one before: **"No"** was all I got back from him, this argument was not over until I win I thought to myself and put the phone away just as Sookie came to stand before me.

* * *

"Hey Zoey what a surprise to see you here, I did not think Eric would let you leave the house without him or Pam." She says coming to sit opposite me. "Oh trust me I had to making him let me go out to come see you." I say rolling my eyes. "So what are you doing after work?" "I was actually going to go over to Bill." She says looking guilty. "Oh… that sounds fun…" I say looking down at my half drank coke and start playing with the straw. "Hey why don't you join us?" Sookie asks at last. "I don't want to impose Sook." I say bring the straw to my mouth taking a sip.

"You won't be I want you there with me, I've missed you!" Sookie says taking my hand into hers. "Okay but Eric won't be happy about me going over to Bill's." I say looking over Sookie's shoulder expecting Eric to come at any moment and drag me back home. "Oh screw Eric you allowed to have fun every now and again especially now that you won't be having much free time after the baby is born. Speaking of the baby any ideas what the sex is yet?" She asks excitedly. "No not yet but I'll be finding out soon." I say putting a hand on the baby bump feeling a soft kick for the first time making me jump. "Sookie come here!" I say quickly making her stand next to me. I take her hand and place it on the same spot I had my hand. "Just wait a few seconds." I say grinning. Then the baby kick again and Sookie almost jumped ten feet. "OMG! What was that?" "It's the baby I just felt the first kick now." I say grinning down at my belly.

"I can't believe you going to be a mom Zo!" Sookie says still keeping her hand on my belly. "I know right I hope I'm doing the right thing and keeping it. I'm so scared I'm going to screw up." Sookie dropped her hand from my stomach and immediately made me stand drawing me into her arms. "Don't Worry Zo, you are going to do great I promise." Just then Sam came over and Sookie dropped her arms from around me. "Everything okay girls?" Sam asks grinning at us. "Yeah we good Sam, thanks." "Do you girls mind helping Andy to the car please?" Are you sure he can drive Sam?" I ask eyeing the man who looks like he could fall over at any time.

"I phoned his sister to come pick him up this is just to buy her some time to get here." He says grinning. I look over at Sook who just slugged her shoulders and we went over to help Andy to his car. We just walked out of Merlots helping Andy down the stairs. "Were is my car I swear I parked it right her." Andy slurs and Sookie and I share a knowing look. "Are you sure you parked it there Andy?" Sookie asks. "That is Detective Andy Bellefleur to you Miss Stackhouse." Andy say and I roll my eyes. "Hey is that your car their?" I ask Andy pointing down the parking bay towards an overgrown lawn that looks like a bush. "That is my car but I did not park it there. He say swaying on his feet making his way over to the car. _"Is this guy for real Sook? His pissed as hell! Why did Sam not take his keys away from him?" "He has been under a lot of stress lately Zo, I think Sam feels sorry for him." "Well I for one don't he brought this on himself."_ I say rolling my eyes.

Just as we got to his car Sook and I saw it and started screaming our lungs out. I grabbed a hold of Sookie pulling her towards me. There was a body in Andy's car covered in a sheet, the only thing we could see was the red painted toenails that were sticking out from under the sheet. "Well that was not in my car!" Andy says reaching in. "Is there a pulse?" We hear Sam asking from behind us. "NO…" Andy says. Then we heard screaming coming from behind us. "Omg is that Lafayette?" The voice coming from Terra, "NO it's a woman and her heart was ripped out." Andy says pulling the sheet away revealing the woman's dead corps.

Sam pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and dialled the police and the morgue to come collect the dead body. I was so caught up in what was happening around me I didn't even hear my phone ringing and ringing. The police showed up quite fast and it turned out Terra knew the woman personally and had to go in for questioning. I helped Sam and Sookie close up and while Sookie phoned Bill telling him that she would be late and that I would be joining I decide to check my phone and found two miss calls from Eric, I sent his a quick text: **Sorry I did not pick up Sookie and I found a dead body at Merlots. Ps. I'm going over to Bill's with Sookie. C U L8er.**

* * *

 **NA: Thank you all for the Fav, follow and review please keep them coming. As you read in the first paragraph that it is almost time for the big gender reveal and for that I would like you all to vote while you review my story. The gender with the highest raking will be the gender of the baby. {10 votes boy to 4 votes for girl. IE Boy wins} You have till when I post Chapter 8 I will give you the deadline date. The gender will be told in Chapter 9. Thank you all for reading. Please do not forget to too review and tell me what you think of the story, I love hearing from you. Thank you! XOXOXOXO Ps. Do you think Eric would change his mind and allow the Dog to come? Wait and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

8

Just as I Put my phone back inside my back pocket of my jeans I hear my ringtone going off. I pull out my phone quickly checking the caller ID before taking the call. "Yes Eric?" "Zoey, you are not going to Bill's I will not allow that." Eric growls from the other end of the phone. "You are not my father nor are you my boyfriend or husband, I never go out Eric please just let me have one night to enjoy myself!" I beg him knowing fully well that I'll be playing on his emotions for me. "You have to be home half an hour before sunrise or I'm coming to get you myself and you won't be allowed to leave the house again without me or Pam accompany you." Eric growls over the phone. "Deal! Thank you I'll see you later." I say over the phone then hang up before he has anything else to add.

I followed Sookie in my car driving behind her to Bill's place, I parked my car next to hers in Bill's driveway, Sookie and I got out of our cars at virtually the same time Sookie had to manually lock her car door while I locked mine with the remote making a very loud beeping sound as the alarm got set, we then start climbing the stairs together making our way into Bill front door, without even knocking Sookie just entered the house and called out "Bill are you there?" "Yes I'm in the parlour." Bill called back just as I was closing the front door.

I followed Sookie as she made her way into the parlour and flung herself into Bill's arms. Bill gave her a quick kiss on the lips then looked up and saw me, while still keeping one arm around Sookie and allowing her to face me as he said, "Hello Zoey, how are you this evening?" in a very irritated sort of voice. "I'm as good as expected giving the circumstances." I reply placing a hand on my humongous belly that seems to be growing overnight. "Yes well… you seem to be further along then what I would have thought since I have last seen you." Stated Bill bluntly. "Yeah I know I am big so shut it." I reply getting very pissed off. Before Bill could add another comment on my very big baby bump we heard a commotion coming from upstairs and a very familiar looking young woman came walking out from one of the rooms with nothing but a towel around her very naked body that also seemed to be very wet. "Bill I love your shower!" The semi naked girl exclaims before she even saw us.

Well that explains a lot I thought to myself then turned to look at Sookie's face. Who seemed to be trying to keep her cool and not jump to any conclusions unlike me who was running a bunch of different scenarios through my brain along with what I would do to him for hurting my cousin. Bill suddenly cleared his throat making an "AHM" sound bringing the girls attention to us. "You must be Sookie!" the girl exclaims making a fast journey down the stairs and coming to stand before us. As I was looking at the girl I realized I knew her from Fantasia but I could not recall her name due to Eric and Pam keeping her busy whenever I was there, we have only seen each other a hand full of time and only once was her name brought up, only on the day we had met. She had been staying at the club for a few months now, though I have not seem her much this week during my time there with Eric.

"Sookie this is Jessica Hamby, she will be staying with me for a while." Said Bill looking at Sookie very apologetically. "And why will that be Bill?" I ask sarcastically. "Well not that it has anything to do with you Zoey. But Eric dropped her off here earlier this evening seeing that I am actually her maker…" Bill trails off shooting dagger at me with his dead set eyes.

* * *

 **NA: Sorry for taking so long to update but my life has been crazy lately and i will be continuing this story. I will try and update more regularly but i can not make any promises. Sorry that this chapter is so short but it had to be in order for me to do a small time jump when starting the new one. I would also like to thank every one that has liked and Followed my story lately and also for the reviews. Please continue reviewing my story and i am up for any suggestions that you have for me.**


End file.
